Spicy Chocolate and Magic of Love - Eng
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been best friends for four years. But he never noticed that he is more than a best friend for her and Lucy was too insecure all those years to confess her feelings to him. With the help of her friends she provides a very special gift for Valentine's Day. [Magic High School-AU Nalu, Gajevy, Hint on Gruvia, Baccana]


**Spicy Chocolate and Magic of Love**

**Magic High School-AU**

**Rating: T**

**Prompt: Sad, Chocolate, Valentine's Day, Confession**

.

**As you can see, this is a Valentine's Day OS. Towards the end, I use swear words from languages I don't speak, so if there are mistakes, please don't be afraid to contact me. I hope you like it. Let me know, what you think ;)**

**You all, have a happy Valentine's Day. And again a big 'Thank you' to my BETA _doginshoe_. **

.

.

**Greets Z**

.

.

Lucy frowned and nibbled on her lower lip. A quirk that appeared as soon as she thought about something - something that was troubling her. The chocolate brown irises glided over the instructions and she sighed. She felt restless and insecure. And probably he didn't even like sweets. Anyway, he had always refused any chocolate that other girls had wanted to give him.

"Hey Lu-chan", the soft voice of Levy, her best friend, reached her ears and the blonde looked up, smiling slightly.

"Hey Levy," she replied and turned her attention back to the recipes in front of her. She wanted to make him something sweet, but the fear that he might just refuse and laugh at her was overpowering. Her stomach contracted painfully at the thought and her throat became noticeably tighter. Lucy swallowed.

"Lu-chan ... do you want to make chocolate for Natsu?"

"Mhm."

"But you do know that he has refused any chocolate so far, right? Especially homemade ones," Levy replied, frowning and looking at her best friend.

Outside it was still cold and thick clouds prevented the sun from letting its warming rays down to the ground to melt the snow. Levy pulled her shoulders up a little. She knew that Lucy had been in love with Natsu since she became friends with him. That was 4 years ago. So far Lucy had never said a big word about it and only Levy, Erza, Juvia and Cana knew about it. No wonder, because Natsu had been with Lisanna until a few months ago. However, the Strauss family had moved away and Lisanna had not wanted a long-distance relationship. That was what the general public knew. But nobody really knew the exact circumstances.

"Yes ... I know that", she said and chewed more on her lower lip. You could see Lucy's despair. Levy smiled. She leaned a little forward to take a look at the recipes. Should she make her own chocolate for Gajeel? He always said that he didn't want any, but she knew that he would probably be happy after all. Her boyfriend was sometimes just strange.

"Do you know what kind of ones you want to make?" Levy asked and looked at her blonde friend and waited. Lucy pulled her shoulders up and shook her head slightly as she turned the page and pondered what chocolate she could make.

"You're his best friend. You know what he likes."

"Yes ... spicy things", grumbled Lucy, "so spicy that for others it borders on bodily injury", she admitted and then looked at Levy. She saw the despair in Lucy's chocolate brown soul mirrors.

"Well then you know what to do. Nothing sweet, but something with a good spiciness, according to his taste," Levy said and shrugged her shoulders.

"But ..." Lucy began, but was interrupted.

"Yo, girls. What ya talking about?" Natsu stepped next to the table, pulled up a chair and sat down, supported his forearms on the backrest. Lucy jerked hard and looked at him in shock. You could see and hear her swallowing, then she smiled at him broadly.

"We're talking about chocolate," she admitted, but didn't say for whom she would make it for. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him now. A slight blush spread over her cheekbones. Natsu pulled up a salmon eyebrow.

"Chocolate? Seriously?"

"Do you have anything against chocolate?" Levy asked and stared darkly at Natsu. She didn't like his pejorative tone. Natsu pulled his brow higher, had not overheard the cool, lurking tone in her question.

"Well ... nothing in itself. At least nothing effective," he said and shrugged his shoulders. Levy's eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips into a tight line.

"And why don't you like chocolate? It's just chocolate. Are you allergic to it or something?," Levy said and Natsu sighed, rolled his eyes, then he leaned back a bit.

"Apart from the fact that it costs a lot of money, it usually just doesn't taste good and is way too sweet. I prefer something different," he admitted. Meanwhile Lucy had still not said a word and stared at the recipes in front of her. Her hands trembled slightly and her heart hurt. She doubted if she should really do anything for Valentine's Day. Every year it was the same. She wondered if she should make him chocolate, took courage, and then he unconsciously made her stop with small comments. She swallowed and felt the prickle of tears in her eyes.

_But not this time,_ she thought, gritting her teeth tightly. Her heartbeat sped up and she began to put the magazines on her table in her bag. Then she rose, took her school bag.

"Not everyone hates chocolate as much as you do, Natsu. I think it's pretty nasty that you talk so distastefully about it. When you make chocolate, you put your heart and soul into it, okay? Think about it," she said and didn't look him in the eye, then she stormed past him out of the classroom. Silence lay over the rest of the students who were still in the room. Natsu pulled his brows together and stared after Lucy as she walked away.

"Did I do something to her or what?" he asked, and you could hear how confused he was. Levy sighed, rose and gave him a head-butt.

"She wants to make chocolate, you moron," growled Levy and Natsu rubbed her head, looked up at his small classmate.

"Oh and to who does she want to give it to? She's a weirdo. Nobody wants her," he said and flinched when Levy looked back.

"She's your best friend, you ass!" the bluenette went off right away and he sighed.

"My goodness. What I mean by that is ... umm ..." he rubbed his neck and turned his gaze to the side, redness spread on his cheeks. Levy had her hands on her hips and bent over a bit.

"Yes?"

"I like her, okay? So who is she giving chocolate to," he asked and at the same time admitted more than he had actually wanted to. He pulled the white scarf that has a scale pattern around his neck a little higher to hide the redness in his cheeks. Levy blinked and a knowing look lay in her eyes.

"So you like her?"

"Yes," he grumbled. This was embarrassing. He was considered a tough guy, led a gang and his father later planned a career as a soldier for him. And he rarely showed any feelings. At least feelings in romantic regard. To start a brawl? Looking for an a fight? Beat someone up with rage? He had absolutely no problems with that. However, he was absolutely no good at romantic feelings. He knew that sometimes he was also quite an idiot. He drove a hand through his salmon hair. The urge for a cigarette was just getting pretty strong.

"How much?

"Huh?"

"How much do you like Lucy?" Levy stood there, bent over him like a lion in wait of an ambush. Natsu retreated a little. If he would stand up, he would well tower over Levy by two heads, but still she was just a little scary to him. And besides, he didn't want rumors to go around. He sensed the looks of the few other students in the room and sighed slightly.

"I'm not telling you that here," he snarled about it and rose. She stared at him, took her bag and nodded. Natsu shoved his hands into his trouser pocket and then wandered out of the room. Levy followed him on his feet, unwilling to let the matter rest.

.

.

.

Lucy tore open the door of the family estate, kicked her shoes off her feet and ran up the wide stairs. Her senses raged, her heart raced, her lungs burned. Pain ran through her legs, as she was simply not used to running the half hour drive on foot. She ignored the quiet shouting of the maid and also ignored her butler. She just wanted to go to her room. She sprinted up the stairs, her steps dampened by the thick, dark red carpet that had been laid out on the mahogany steps. So she escaped at least more attention than Capricorn and Virgo had already given her.

Her body was already hurting, but she ignored the pain hurrying down the long corridors, ignoring the overwhelming beauty and massive presence of the furniture and antique art objects everywhere. Her vision was blurred, tears tingling in her eyes as she reached the refuge of her room. She ripped open the high wooden door, threw it behind her and locked it. Her heart raced, hammering painfully against her ribs as the first hot tears ran down her cheeks. Her vision blurred even more and she sniffed, her throat tightened painfully and she staggered over to the wide four-poster bed.

Sniffing and with sobs suppressed, she crawled into the safe refuge of her soft bed and buried her face into her pillow. She knew that in itself there was no reason to cry. Not really. But the fact was that she loved Natsu. Her heart belonged to him and every time she pulled herself together, every time she took the courage to confess these feelings to him, he destroyed her confidence again with deeds or words. Probably he didn't even really know what he was doing. Pain burned in her heart and her throat tightened even more, she felt suffocated and whimpered under the agony of her soul.

.

.

.

Levy sighed and loosened her shoulders, feeling the heavy weight of the shopping bags. She hoped the others were already there. Lucy hadn't been to school for the last two days and tomorrow would be February 14th. Valentine's Day. She wanted to get her best friend to finally have the courage to tell him how she felt. Because Levy knew that Natsu loved Lucy. He was just too stupid to stand by his feelings. At least in this way. Because every time Lucy was in danger because of her friendship with him, the Dragon Slayer had defended her. He had always protected her, no matter what.

She sighed and turned into a wider street. Already the first house as well as the property in this quarter was pompous and far bigger than anything she was used to. One immediately noticed that she was in a quarter of the rich and beautiful. The surroundings were calmer and she saw smaller groups of bodyguards patrolling the properties. Levy frowned and decided to ignore it. It took her about 10 minutes to get to the Heartfilia family's property, hoping the others were already there and Lucy would let them in too. She was reluctant to break in, even though she had no inhibitions about it. Wouldn't be the first time she had a conversation with Lucy's father about the unauthorized intrusion into private property.

.

.

.

A knock echoed through the room and Lucy flinched. She distorted her face, pulled the fluffy blanket a little to the side and blinked out of the shelter of her bed. Her gaze focused slowly and then she looked into the worried faces of the servants, as well as her foster nurse Madame Aquarius. A deep sigh fled from her lips as she slowly rose. Her eyes were sore and swollen. Lucy pulled the blanket tighter around her. Capricorn tilted her head slightly.

"Miss Lucy, your friends are here," he said. Lucy blinked and silence descended across the room. She was confused, pulling her brows together.

"Um..." she began a little perplexed. She didn't know what day it was or what time. She had been sleeping and crying the whole time and hadn't looked at the clock. Aquarius sighed annoyed and put her hands on her hips.

"Brat, let's go. Move your ass out of the feathers," she growled and Lucy shrugged slightly. The others looked at the stellar spirit with big eyes.

"But ..."

"No buts. You've been in bed for two days crying. It's enough now. You are a Heartfilia, so let's get up! Move," she growled and fixed her protégé with cool blue eyes. Lucy's eyes widened slightly. Two days? She had already been in bed for two days? Her heartbeat accelerated and she felt restlessness building up in her. She swallowed easily and bit her lower lip.

"I ..."

"LUUUCYYYYYY!"

"LUUUU-CHAAAAN!"

"LUUUU!

As the loud, roaring voices of her friends reached her ears, her eyes widened and her head shook towards the wide, high wing windows. She threw the blanket off and almost sprinted to the window, struggled with the opening mechanism before opening the window and then looking to the front gate of her family property. Her friends stood in front of it and waved at her. Her eyes widened, her throat tightened and tears rose in her eyes. Pain twitched through the back of her head.

"You better not start crying again, brat," snarled her foster nurse and Lucy laughed quietly, waved to her girl, took a deep breath and then turned to the servants. A smile adorned her lips.

"Shall I let them in, Miss Lucy?"

"Of course, Capricorn," the blonde nodded eagerly, then scurried over to her closet, picking out clothes, and then hopped into the bathroom to freshen up. She didn't have to smell herself to know that she probably stunk like a weasel. Aquarius' lips twitched as she suppressed a grin, then she nodded to the others, and everyone started back to work smiling.

.

.

.

"Miss Lucy will be with you soon, can I get you anything in the meantime?" Capricorn looked at the girls waiting. Levy shook her head firmly.

"No, we want to make Valentine chocolate with her," she said before Cana came up with any ideas. The brunette grinned and then swayed slightly. Erza had put a hand against her friend's shoulder in the reflex to support her. The butler pulled up a brow, then nodded, smiled and then indicated a direction.

"Very well, if the ladies would like to follow me, please," he said and knew they would need the kitchen. He didn't want to imagine how the landlord would react when his daughter's girlfriends made chocolate in the living room. The mud battle of the last time was still to well in his memory. Both the mess and the nagging afterwards. The group then followed him immediately and without any contradiction, which probably wouldn't have come anyway.

From the corridor there was a wall breakthrough into the kitchen. The room had a slight U-shape. Mahogany parquet was laid on the floor and the electric light shimmered on the polished marble counter. The white cupboards reached under the ceiling and stretched from one side of the room to the other. The stainless steel fittings shimmered in the white electric light of the ceiling luminaires. In the middle stood a huge kitchen island, with a bar counter pointing towards the door. In the middle were several high-tech stoves and three refrigerators were installed on the right side of the room. On the left side of the room was the dining area. An ornate, heavy chandelier hung from the ceiling above the glass top of the long dining table

."It's always so blatant how rich Lucy's family is," said Cana, whistling quietly. The others said nothing about it, but agreed with her nodding.

"All right, let's get to work, girls," Levy said, then went to the kitchen island and heaved the two big shopping bags onto the marble surface. Then she began to unpack the contents and put the ingredients on the counter. Whiskey, strawberries, ice chips, metal chips and Carolina Reaper chilli peppers.

"Wow ... you really think of everything, don't you?" Cana's lips turned to a big grin as she looked at the alcohol bottle and interest glowed in her eyes.

"Hands off the whiskey, Cana," rebuked Erza with a stern expression. Meanwhile Levy packed a good 4kg of chocolate, 2kg of butter, 2kg of sugar and additional flavours on the marble counter. Then she folded the bag and stowed it well.

"Have you ever made chocolate?" Cana asked and looked at Levy waiting. She grinned broadly.

"I've been with Gajeel for 3 years, remember?" she asked and twisted her eyes. So sometimes Cana was incredible. Did she believe that she had never given Gajeel chocolate before?

Then Lucy stepped into the kitchen, stopped at the entrance and looked at the others, chewed on her lower lip and swallowed lightly.

"Hey girls," she said and her voice was unsteady, quieter than usual. The others turned around, and before Lucy could escape, she ended up in a group hug. She felt the prickle of tears in her eyes and laughed softly, returned the hug and enjoyed it. The minutes passed and the blonde cleared her throat quietly.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"You should be, dumbass."

"Cana!"

"What? I'm right, Erza!"

Lucy laughed quietly and beamed at the others. She felt much better with her friends and after a few minutes they released the embrace again. Erza stroked through Lucy's hair and began to tie it together, so that her hair would neither stroke through the chocolate nor perhaps a hair landed in the chocolate.

"Then shall we?" Levy asked and looked at Lucy waiting, smiled broadly. She swallowed easily and lowered her gaze. Her friends hadn't missed the light rings under her eyes and not even her puffy eyes. Lucy's gaze wandered over to the kitchen island and when she saw all the chocolate, she swallowed and bit her lower lip.

"I don't think ..."

"Come on, we're gonna do this now. Don't let his words lull you," Levy said and the others laughed quietly and nodded eagerly, Levy agreed, they pushed Lucy to the ingredients.

"All right ... let's make chocolate", she gave in and her heartbeat accelerated. She felt the nervousness inside her, but she wouldn't be able to stop her friends. Her eyes fell on the chilli pods and her eyes widened a little. Why had she never thought of that before? Natsu loved spicy things, so she would put chilli in the chocolate. A light smile spread on her lips.

.

.

.

She gripped the handles of the paper bag so tightly that her ankles stood out white and she was stiff as a stick. Her heart was racing and she felt that her blood was boiling. Or was frozen, she couldn't describe it exactly. She felt as if she could suffocate at any moment and swallowed hard. Lucy stood in the entrance area by the shoe cupboards, waiting for Natsu. She was far too early she knew that, but what should she do? She hadn't really been able to sleep and she knew that on Valentine's Day he always came very early to escape the hordes of girls. At least those early in the morning.

A few students trotted past her and she closed her eyes, breathed deeply and then tightened her shoulders as she moved towards the entrance. Her senses were raging, humming. It was a quiet, peaceful day. Not particularly sunny and still very cold, which was really strange for Fiore, but it was February. Lucy pulled her shoulders a little higher, burying her face in the pale pink scarf Natsu gave her two years ago at Christmas. The gaze of her brown eyes glided across the schoolyard and she bit her lower lip. Then she saw a salmon-coloured head of hair wandering around the corner. He stepped through the school gate, yawned and looked pretty tired.

Lucy's eyes were literally stuck to him and her heartbeat accelerated. Heat flowed through her body and a tingling sensation crept through her limbs. There he was. Natsu Dragneel. Leader of a street gang, her best friend for the last four years and her secret crush. She saw him light a cigarette and she started chewing on her lower lip. Should he be approaching now or still waiting? She didn't want to be like all those other girls, because he categorically avoided them. Insecurity and fear clasped her heart and she swallowed. And then someone jumped at him from the side, embraced him. Her eyes widened and it felt like her heart was stopping.

Lisanna was back.

Tears gathered in her eyes, her throat tightened and a tremble ran through her body. Natsu looked down at Lisanna in amazement, embracing her with a shit eating grin. Lucy's vision blurred before her eyes and pain burned in her heart. An icy cold feeling crept up in her and threatened to suffocate. She simply couldn't breathe.

How could she have been so stupid to think there was a chance that he would accept her chocolate and maybe even be happy about it? For him there would always only be Lisanna. She felt it, saw the proof before her. The two of them started moving again and her body reacted instinctively. Panic filled her screaming senses, her crying soul. She dropped the bag, whirled around and sprinted through the rows of shoe cupboards, through the hallways of the school, out into the backyard of the school. She fled as hot tears ran down her sore cheeks, fled from the cruel truth, and it felt as if her heart was breaking over and over again.

.

.

.

"Hey Lis, how are ya? And the other one," Natsu asked, grinning broadly at her and taking a draught from his cigarette, blowing the smoke upwards. His ex-girlfriend grinned at him broadly and laughed.

"Good, good. I wanted to tell you about Mira-nee's wedding," she giggled and he pulled up his eyebrows, returning the grin.

"Really? She's getting married? Who?"

"Laxus," Lisanna laughed as Natsu swallowed some smoke and coughed. He returned the laughter nervously. Laxus and he never got along very well, despite the fact that they were cousins. Still, he was happy for him and Mirajane. The two were a perfect match and he knew that no matter how hard and cool he was, Laxus had always had a thing for Mira and had secretly fallen in love with her.

"And how's it going with Bixlow," Natsu asked and felt a slight sting, pulling again on the glow plug.

Lisanna's smile sank down and she looked to the side. Redness spread to her cheekbones and she pulled her shoulders up.

"We're fine," she replied cautiously. She knew it was a sensitive subject and swallowed.

"Nat..."

"Nah, I asked, okay? It's all good," he said, stiffening slightly as she reached out to him.

"But ..." she began and sighed, "it just didn't work with us anymore and you know that. I fell in love with Bixlow and you fell in love with Lucy. Natsu, please. Can't we finally bury that?"

"I ... uh"he started and his cheeks were glowing. Lisanna snorted, put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, I know you well enough and I have noticed that you are in love with her. Don't play dumb, okay? I'm not stupid. I have eyes in my head!" she shook her head slightly, laughing. Natsu pulled his shoulders up, looking guilty to the ground. He had continued to stay with Lisanna, although he had noticed a good two years ago that he liked Lucy more than just a good friend. More than his best friend and sister in mind.

"NATSU ETHERIOUS DRAGNEEL!"

He flinched violently and his eyes widened when he saw Levy. She was angry, had a bag of chocolate in her hand and looked as if she wanted to kill him. Nervousness surged inside him, but he was just too much Natsu and loosened his shoulders immediately, looking down on her waiting.

"Morning, what's the matter, Levy," he asked and took a pull from his cigarette.

"WHAT'S GOING? YOU VERWEICHLICHTER, RIDICULOUS BAKA! WHO DO YOU THINK WHO YOU ARE?" she yelled at him all over the schoolyard and he was impressed by the volume of her voice. And she was so much smaller than him. That was absolute craziness. Lisanna looked from Natsu to Levy and blinked. He felt the look of other students and pulled his eyebrows together.

"FACCIA DI MINGHIA! KANKERLUL! CLÉBARD! BUDALA! ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOS! QUE TE FOLLE UN PEZ!"

Natsu's eyes grew bigger and bigger as Levy grew louder. He honestly didn't understand a single word while she yelled at him in different languages. He just stood there, staring at her with big eyes, the cigarette in his hand completely forgotten.

"So the last sentence is actually impossible', Gajeel's deep voice reached his ears and Natsu twitched slightly, his gaze found Gajeel's big figure.

"At least if you translate it to the exact words," he added. Levy's cheeks were slightly reddened with anger and she reached out again, but her boyfriend stopped her by putting a hand on her mouth. His blood-red gaze pinned Natsu and he swallowed, then smiled carefully.

"Um... do I want to know what she threw at my head?"

"No, not really. But only so much. Lucy wanted to give you something today and saw you both," he pointed alternately to Lisanna and Natsu. "I would advise you to clarify that urgently, Salamander."

With that he took the bag from Levy without any problems, handed it to Natsu and threw the struggling Levy over his shoulder. She tried to free herself, but she didn't really have much success. Natsu's eyes had grown bigger and bigger with Gajeel's words and cold clasped his heart as he stared at the bag in his hand and then at Lisanna. She looked from Levy to Natsu and then sighed.

"Go, find her and clear it up, otherwise you'll lose her," she said and punched him against his shoulder, smiling at him. He nodded, the grip around the bag's handles became a little tighter, and he just put it in his school bag. Without another word, he left the school grounds in search of his Luce. He would explain to her what she had seen and that it meant nothing. Because he could imagine what it must have looked like. His heartbeat sped up and fear crept up in him. If he didn't want something, it was to lose her.

.

.

.

She sniffed, pulled the blanket tightly around her, while waterfalls of tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart hurt and it felt like there were thousands of pieces of broken glass inside her, which they tried to cut open every second. Her throat tightened and sobs broke out of her again. Trembling, she took a breath, or at least tried. She felt nothing but pain and coldness. The soft whimper of Plue, her dogstar spirit, reached her ears and she lifted her eyes, taking Plue only vaguely and blurredly. A soft knock sounded through the room and she jerked her head up, pulled her brows together and looked around. Then she heard the soft squeaking of hinges and looked at the window. Her eyes widened as Natsu entered through the window. Her heartbeat sped up, a whimper escaped her lips.

"Go away," she yelled out and sniffed, pulling the blanket even further over her. She didn't want to see him, pulling her legs close to her body under the thick blanket, buried her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't hear him come into the room, but she felt his presence, felt the magic that always surrounded him and knew he wouldn't just walk away. She knew him too well for that. But she didn't even know why he was here at all. After all, he hadn't seen her, had he? But what if Levy had told him something? Fear was growing inside her and she began to tremble. Then she felt the bed sink and she raised her eyes a little. Natsu kneeled before her on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

His look was serious, more serious than usual. She saw the dissatisfaction in his eyes, recognized the guilt in his dark green eyes. He carefully stretched out a hand and she shrugged back. Natsu pulled his brows together and let his hand sink.

"Luce... I am so sorry..." he said and his voice sounded rough, scratchy. Confusion filled her, her heartbeat accelerated and she swallowed.

"W-w-what?"

"Listen to me, please. I want to explain a few things to you and... I... I want to tell you something, okay?"

Waiting he looked at her and she heard the insecurity in his voice. Her stomach cramped together and her lower lip trembled slightly. Carefully he put the hand out again and this time she let him touch her. Carefully he wiped away the tears.

"Okay ... listen. You know, I'm not good with words. I never was and I was raised not to show too many feelings," he started and she nodded slightly, "but what you saw today wasn't what it looked like, okay? Lisanna was there, but yes ..." he interrupted himself when she tensed up. For a momen, silence lay over the room. Natsu sighed deeply, rubbing his neck with his left hand.

"She was only there to tell me about Mirajane's and Laxus' wedding. By the way, she's been with Bixlow since we broke up," he noted, shrugging his shoulders. Lucy's eyes widened. Pain was burning in her heart and she wanted to say something, but didn't really know what. He laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ya know ... I got something today. Levy gave me something on my behalf from someone who has been in my heart for the last two years," he said into the silence of the room and Lucy flinched back, staring at him with big, glassy eyes. Natsu had parked his bag next to the bed, bent gently to the side and rummaged around in it and then took something out. Her eyes widened and her heart slipped into her stomach, her senses froze and her breath faltered. He held the small gift bag she had wanted to give him today. Confusion filled her and her throat tightened. She didn't get a word out, she was frozen as Natsu pulled out the box of chocolate and examined it. He looked up at Lucy and then stared at the box.

Before she could say anything, he loosened the red ribbon, lifted the black lid and exposed a dark dragon-shaped chocolate. It was in the style of the european dragons. His wings mighty and curved, he squatted in a combat-ready posture in the hand-sized box. Red flames surrounded him and licked on the scales of the dragon.

Natsu stared at the little dragon. Then he slowly raised his gaze to Lucy and she saw admiration and fascination in his dark gaze. She saw him swallow.

"Is ... is he homemade?" he asked carefully and she saw the slight trembling of his hands. She didn't dare look him in the eye and nodded. Nervousness crept through her body and she swallowed easily.

"I... wow" his voice trembled slightly and Lucy bit her lower lip, didn't dare to breathe or move. She didn't want to hear him reject her. Repentance surged up in her. She had spent hours making this dragon. Sure, she had made the coarse body parts with a form, but the details, she had engraved with a hot needle in painstaking minutiae. Natsu didn't know what to say. He was simply taken by surprise. This dragon was so artistic, so professional looking. He was completely stunned by her artistry.

"I ..."

"The flames are from Carolina Reaper chilli pods," she said quietly and his gaze flew up to Lucy, finding her big brown eyes. Those chocolate eyes that always captivated him.

"That's ... just incredible," he whispered and a sad smile slipped over her features. He pulled his eyebrows together, didn't quite understand. Why was she so sad? He was here, wasn't he? And he had told her that she was in his heart.

"Luce ... I..."

"You can throw it away."

"Wait, what?" He flinched slightly, staring at her in bewilderment. Did she really just say that?

"I mean... you... you love Lisanna and... it's not my right..."

"Whoa, wait a minute, princess. I didn't say that I still love Lisanna! Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" he asked and pulled his brows together. He would never throw away this wonderful dragon. Was Lucy still right in her mind? Well, the question was actually unnecessary if you thought that she was his best friend. Voluntarily, mind you. He closed the lid over the box again. He didn't know yet if he would really eat the dragon, but he would keep it in any case. He quickly put the box safely in his school bag and turned back to Lucy, who looked at him confused and with big, sad eyes.

"Okay, Luce. Then let's talk straight. Ya don't seem to understand my hint. I love ya, dummy! So why should I throw away your chocolate? Forget it" he crossed his arms in front of his chest, had his eyebrows so tightly pulled that they looks like a line. The blonde literally froze at his words and it was as if her heart stopped. Was he serious? She couldn't say a word, could only stare at him while he looked at her and waited for a reaction. And then slowly the whole content of his words reached her mind. Her eyes became even bigger and tears formed in hers, flowing down her cheeks.

"Y-y-you love m-me-me?" she began to tremble and pressed her hands on her mouth, just staring at him. She couldn't believe that he loved her. He flinched because of her reaction and she saw him swallow. Carefully he stretched out his hands.

"Luce? Why are you crying," he asked and she could hear the panic coming up in his voice, seeing it in his eyes. She sniffed and then she fell around his neck, buried her face in his neck and clung to Natsu. His warmth passed through her clothes, into her limbs and warmed her.

"I ... lo... yo...," she brought out sobbing and sniffing and Natsu carefully hugged her, confused by her reaction. His heartbeat accelerated, she could hear it.

"What?

"I ... I love you," she tried to pronounce properly. His eyes widened and a shit eating grin spread over his face. He pulled her in tighter and laughed in relief. She loved him! He managed to get up from bed, dragged her with him, and then whirled her around through the room. She loved him, he loved her. They were one. Just as he had wished. Magic was streaming around them, wafting around the room in a fine, shimmering mist of golden and red sparks. Lucy giggled, making his heart beat quicker. It was like a dream. Natsu laughed, happiness filled his senses and he lifted Lucy up, turned in circles with her and her laughter filled the air. Magic soaked the air, filled with love and happiness. They both danced through the room and Lucy clung to Natsu giggling. Then she stumbled, pulled him with her and with a surprised yell both landed on Lucy's bed. Lucy laughed, couldn't stop and Natsu grinned as he kneeled over her. She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with magic. He leaned forward, placed his forehead against hers. Lucy's heartbeat sped up and heat rose into her cheeks. She felt his magic, the fire in him that belonged to his kind.

"Lucy Layla Heartfilia. I love you," he said and stars began to sparkle in her eyes. Her magic shimmered in the chocolate brown depths and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Natsu Etherious Dragneel," she replied and his pupils pulled together into long slits. Red and gold frayed out from his pupil and the green in his irides became darker, almost black. Love lay in his dragon eyes as they kissed. Magic raged around the couple, whirled up and joined, woven into a single bond, forging an inseparable bridge between their souls, their hearts.

.

.

.

.

FACCIA DI MINGHIA = Cock face (Italian)

KANKERLUL = Cancer tail (nether.)

CLÉBARD = Dung Köter (french)

BUDALA = Idiot (bosn.)

ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOS! QUE TE FOLLE UN PEZ!

I shit on your deceased! Fuck you! (second sentence word by word. I hope you get fucked by the fish.) (spain)


End file.
